iAm a Witness
by The Throne
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie get are witness of a crime. They were ok in the witness protection program, but will they stay safe? ANY VICTORIOUS PAIRING YOU WANT! You choose! Just review. (Don't go based off the Victorious characters, find out the pairings you want with their 'real' personalities)
1. Chapter 1

"No!" Sam said. "No, no, no, no, no!"  
"Yes!" Freddie said. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"  
"That's the biggest lie you could ever tell!" Sam said.  
"I could totally get a girlfriend before you get a boyfriend" Freddie said.  
"In your dreams!" Sam said. Carly sighed and watched as they walked Sam to their house. They always have this fight. She then felt water drip on her shoulder. She looked up at the gray clouds above her as a raindrop fell on on her nose and roll down her cheek. She covered her head and ran into a bank. Sam and Freddie stopped arguing and looked at her confused before following her in.  
"What are you doing?" Freddie asked.  
"It's raining" she said.  
"Barely" Sam said. As she did it began to poor.  
"Now it's bucketing" Carly said. "Let's just wait in here until it stops"  
"Fine" Sam and Freddie said.  
"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back" she said. She asked the lady where the bathroom was and she told her down the hall. There were two doors and neither one of them had a sign. She chose the one on the right but it wasn't a bathroom. She looked around and couldn't be more confused. She opened another door that went downstairs. She dropped her keys in the process.  
"If you can get a guy so easily why don't you have one?" Freddie asked  
"Because just because I can get a guy, doesn't mean a guy can get mama" Sam said. Her phone rang and Freddie's buzzed. When they opened it carly's text said 'Help'.  
"Help?" Freddie said. They followed where she went and there were two doors. They split up and looked around. Freddie found Carly's keys as the door opened.  
"She's not in the bathroom" Sam said. Fredde held up the keys and Sam's eyes widened. They quietly made their way downstairs.  
"What did you hear?" A tall strong man asked carly who was backed against the wall.  
"Nothing I swear" she said. She looked to the side and saw Sam and Freddie. They hurried downstairs and in the closet without being seen.  
"You're lying!" he yelled. "What do you know?"  
"Ok! I heard you say 'don't tell no one about this meeting' and you got an envelope but that's it! I have no more information so you can just let me go!" She said in a scarred timid voice.  
"Not gonna happen" he said. The closet door swung open and Sam lept into action. Freddie grabbed Carly and led her upstairs.  
"Freddie!" Sam called. He looked down at her running up the stairs. She threw an envelope that was balled up in her hand. Two guys grabbed Sam and pulled her back while the rest were already after Freddie.  
"Carly!" Freddie called. She turned around as the envelope was being tossed to her. She ran out and called the police. She told them where Sam and Freddie were as she ran into the Groovy Smoothie.  
"What's going on here?" T Bo asked. She ignored him and went into the kitchen. She put the envelope in a hiding spot and turned around. She felt pain in her head and everything went black.  
When she came to she was in the hospital. Next to her was a sleeping Freddie. He has a broken leg, stitches in his arm and the whole left side of his face was swollen. She turned to Sam who was also asleep. She had a broken arm, a big black bruise from her upper thigh, to her ankle and a broken nose. She looked at herself and frowned. She looked fine. Nothing was bruised or broken, no stitches. The only thing she had was a bad headache.  
"Hey" Freddie said looking at the ceiling.  
"Hi" she said. "Why aren't you looking at me?"  
"It hurts" Freddie said.  
"What exactly happened?" Carly asked.  
"I'll tell you what happened" Sam said. She turned to Carly and sighed. "You insisted on staying in the bank until the rain stopped so we did. You went to the bathroom and after a while you texted both of us 'help'.  
"That's when we knew it was real danger. You didn't take the time to put an explanation mark or a sad face, it was just 'help' and that's what scared us" Freddie said and Sam nodded.  
"I found the real bathroom but you weren't in there so I found Freddie and he found your keys so we went downstairs" Sam said. "We saw some guy interrogating you. So then I got angry and attacked while Freddie helped you up. I stole the envelope and balled it up and threw it to Freddie. He pushed me into the wall and I guess that's when my arm broke because I heard a loud crack. Then he lifted me back up and searched me. He screamed agrily and threw me across the room and that's probably when I got this bruise. Then he grabbed me and asked me where the envelope was. When he punched me in the nose I told him Freddie had it"  
"I knew I wouldn't get far so I tossed it to you" Freddie said. "When he came he searched me too. He threw a chair at me face and kicked me in the side of my leg with his big heavy boot. He threatened to chop my head off with the knife in his hand if I didn't tell him where the envelope was. When I didn't answer he thought I didn't believe him which was a lie. But he stabbed me in the arm from my shoulder to my elbow"  
"I could hear him scream" Sam said.  
"I told them you had it and he said to get rid of us. Then the police came and he ran after you while the others ran away too" Freddie said.  
"You know what happened after that" Sam said.  
"No I don't" Carly said. "I remember going to the movies and all of what you're saying sounds familiar but I don't remember what happened when I was running"  
"I can tell you that" Officer Carl said coming in. "You ran to the Groovy Smoothie and hid the envelope before L.E. hit you in the head"  
"Who is L.E. and what does he have to do with anything?" Sam asked  
"He's a master of disguise and a very slick criminal. We weren't able to get him because as soon as we came he was gone" Officer Carl said. "That envelope is very important and you don't remember where you put it"  
"No, but I know where I would have" Carly said. After two days Carly was let out. She found the envelope and gave it to the police. Two and a half weeks later Sam and Freddie were let out as well. All three had a meeting with the police along with Spencer and Sam and Freddie's moms.  
"Witness protection program?" Freddie asked.  
"Yes, he is still out there and will be looking for you and it's our job as the police to give you different identities. Sam your sister Melanie will be joining you. She is in danger as well" Officer Carl explained.  
"Because she's my sister?" Sam asked  
"Because she looks like you" Officer Carl said. "You will go to New York. Carly you and your brother will go to Texas and Freddie you will go to Missouri"  
"What! No!" They screamed  
"We can't be separated!" Carly exclaimed  
"It's better for your protection" Officer Carl said.  
"Come on, having them here is the only way I won't drive myself to insanity" Freddie said. Officer Carl sighed.  
"You don't know each other when you get there and you don't become friends when you meet" Officer Carl said. The three nodded. "Because you happen to be famous webstars, we're going to have to change your appearance. You must never, ever reveal who you really are. Call your guardians in" he gave all three of them thick envelopes.  
"Meagan Parker" Carly read. "Spencer is going to be Quincy Parker"  
"Jacqueline Trent" Sam read. "Melanie is going to be Jessica Trent"  
"Mason Ward" Freddie read.  
"Wow" the three said.  
That was a year ago...  
_**A/N- So their names didn't just pop up out of nowhere. I wanted to do names that the actors played once before. We all know Miranda played Meagan in Drake and Josh. Jerry played a guy named Quincy in Best Player. Jennette played a girl named Jackie Trent in C.S.I. and her character had a sister named Jessica Trent. Nathan also was on C.S.I. he played a boy named Mason Ward.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mason walked in with his friends on the football team. He laughed at something someone said as he brushed his blonde bangs out of his face. He, of course, couldn't help but stare at the two brunette twins that walked by and stared back.  
"Mason" his friend Adam said. "You always stare at those twins. And that hot red head over there" Adam pointed to Meagan Parker. "And they stare at you, so are you gonna hit that? Or am I?"  
"Nah, not my type" Mason said.  
"Then I'll hit that" Adam said. He walked over to the twins who smiled at him.  
"He's never gonna get her, maybe get her to punch him in the face" Mason said t himself.  
"Hey Mason come over here" Adam said. Mason scrunched his eyebrows as he made his way to the girls.  
"Hello" he said. The brown eyes met the blue ones. The blue eyes that were a dead give away that the girl in front of him was the girl he grew up with, and not the green ones. Both could feel Meagan stairing at them. "I'm Mason"  
"Jackie" she said shaking his extended hand.  
"Jessica" she said shaking his hand as well.  
"So I want to take green eyes out and you can take blue eyes" Adam said.  
"Or you can go alone. Sorry I'm just not looking to date anyone right now" Mason said.  
"It's ok, your not my type" she said and walked away with her sister.  
'Even as Jackie she has to make me feel like dirt and step all over me' Mason thought.  
"She kind of owned you man" Adam said.  
"Yeah I know" Mason said. After school Mason went into his room and locked the door. He went into a secret department in his desk and found his galaxy war action figures. He smiled as he was reminded of who he was. He looked in the mirror and was reminded of who he was told to be. He opened his window and ran down the block to an old tree house. When he climbed up there was Jackie Trent eating a fat cake and Meagan Parker complaining about her eating.  
"Hey Sam, hey Carly" Freddie aka Mason said.  
"Hey Freddie" Carly aka Meagan said.  
"Hey Fredward" Sam aka Jackie said.  
"So what was going on today at school?" Carly asked.  
"Adam said he was gonna try and 'hit that'" Freddie said pointing to Sam.  
"I really want to hit him" Sam said.  
"Then he called me over and asked me to ask Sam out" Freddie said.  
"You didn't did you?" Carly asked looking worried.  
"No he didn't" Sam said. She sighed in relief.  
"Remember we aren't supposed to know each other" Carly said.  
"We acted like we just met" Sam said.  
"Good" Carly said. At around seven they all got down from the abandoned tree house and walked away from it. They ended up bumping into three girls. One with black hair, one with red hair, and one with brown hair.  
"Sorry" Sam said.  
"It's ok" the brown hair girl said. "I'm Tori"  
"I'm S-so happy to meet you" Sam said almost making the mistake. She had to be Jackie. The sweet, always nice Jackie. Just like Carly had to be the bitchy, arrogent Meagan and Freddie had to be the mischievous, spoiled Mason. "I'm Jackie. This is Mason and Meagan"  
"I'm Tori and this is Cat and Jade" the girl with the brown hair said.  
"Hi!" Cat said bouncing. Jade simply waved.  
"Are you all good friends?" Tori asked  
"No, we just go to school together and bumped into each other" Sam said.  
"I don't talk to them, but I did it this one time" Carly said.  
"My mom wouldn't be happy if she knew I was talking to Mason Ward. I feel so bad" Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes. "Are you three friends?"  
"No" Tori said. "We just bumped into each other... also"  
"Well we should get going" Sam said. All six walked away not knowing that every single one of them were going through the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harper Williams-Andre**

**Jamie Bennett- Robbie**

**Charlotte Jones-Cat**

**Ben Stark-Beck**

**Rebecca Martin- Trina**

**Lola Martinez-Tori**

**Chloe Woods-Jade**

* * *

Harper Williams woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He snoozed it but ten minutes later is came back on. He pulled it's cord turning it off completly and was about to fall back to sleep when he heard a knocking at his window. He turned to see Charlotte Jones at his window. She had gone from her house to his and climbed up the tree to get to his window. Harper missed living with Charlotte and her mom. They were his family and for the first time, he liked his foster mom. Now he's stuck with the ass whole across the hall who won't give his psycho mother to a retirement home. He got up and opend the window.  
"Do you feel better?" Charlotte asked. She knew Harper was sick yesterday.  
"Yes, and I'm glad. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in here with _it_" Harper said, 'it' being his new foster dad.  
"Then why are you still in bed?" She challenged  
"Because he doesn't get up until noon and I need my sleep" Harper said "Why are you up so early?"  
"I never went to sleep" Charlotte said  
"Why?" Harper asked  
"Because I didn't want to" Charlotte snapped.  
"Whatever. Could you please leave so I can get dressed?" Harper asked annoyed.  
"It's not like I haven't seen you get dressed before" Charlotte said crossing her arms.  
"Yeah but your being a pain in the ass right now" Harper said.  
"Fine" Charlotte said and climbed down the tree. She bumped into Lola aka Tori and her friend Zoey. She mentally groaned as she had to be Cat now. Cat has got to be the most annoying charactor she's ever played it, and she has to play her 24/7.  
"Hi Cat" Zoey said.  
"Hi Zoey, hi Tori" Cat said in her bubbly, bouncy personality.  
"Well we have to go" Tori said and rushed away.  
"Why do you hate her?" Zoey asked.  
"I don't, I just don't talk to her" Tori said.  
"We're all going the same way, why don't we walk with her?" Zoey asked  
"She can't walk with us" Tori answered quickly  
"Why?" Zoey asked  
"Because I don't like her" Tori said.  
"But you just said-" Zoey started.  
"I lied" Tori said. "I can't stand her"  
Ben Stark woke up and sighed. He didn't want to go to school and be something he isn't. Beck. Beck isn't a hard person to be. He's cool, down to earth, and shrugs off the problems. But he wasn't Ben. And Ben hated being Beck. Ben never took time creating who Beck was because he didn't feel like it. He decided to just wing it. He was pretty much like Beck. He just had a different background and he was upset because he had to hide. While the others sat around and thought of charactristics stating they wanted a fresh start and wanted to leave behind their troubls and challenges, he slept. But even though Ben didn't want to change his personality, he changed his appearance. The reason he hated Beck was because before Beck was a looser who stayed in the background. Now every girl in school wants him, and he misses the easier, earlier lifestyle.  
School. That's where he had to be in about forty minutes. Maybe he could fake sick. Say that Harper, or 'Andre gave it to him. He called Harper, deciding he would much rather fake being sick than go to school.  
"Hey" Harper said  
"Harper, what symptoms did you have yesterday?" Ben asked  
"High fever, sore throught, bad cough. Why?" Harper asked  
"I really don't want to go to school today" Ben said.  
"You still gonna come over to the loft?" Harper asked  
"Yeah, of corse" he said.  
"Good" Harper said. Ben turned on his electric blanket and wrapped himself in it. When his mom came he turned the blanket off and unwrapped himself. He was pretty toasty. She worked until ten so he had the whole day to himself. He spent it sleeping. He loved sleep. At six he made his way to the hotel suite that Jamie's parents got for him. Jamie was already there playing on his brand new video game. Jamie was pretty spoiled. He got everything he wanted. When Jamie was deciding who he wanted to be, he had to stop him self from bragging about whatever new gadget his parents got for him and ended up saying awkward crap. Then for his birthday his grandfather gave him and old puppet that used to be his named Rex. He never payed much attention to Rex, until his grandpa died. He was really close to him and carried the puppet every where. Since he started to become known as the awkward kid in school, Rex fit his character. He decided to express who he really was throu Rex, And every 'girl' Rex talks about getting is a new gadget his parents got him. When everyone was there they simpily talked and played games. Same as always. Lola, Charlotte, Chloe, and Harper all went the same direction, but they always broke off into different routs to their house so no one saw them together. As soon as they got out of the hotel they ran into the three people they met yesterday, Mason, Meagan, and Jackie.  
"You guys again?" Cat said accidently sounding like her real self. "It's awsome to see you again"  
"Who are they?" Andre asked  
"Just people we ran into yesterday" Tori said  
"You said you usually don't hang out with each other" Jade said  
"Yeah so? We ran into each other again, that's all" Freddie said  
"Are you lying? Because I really don't like liars" Cat said trying her best to stay Cat.  
"Yeah I'm not too fond of them either" Andre said feeling himself getting angry. Both Harper and Charlotte have bad experiences with liars.  
"Now that's really funny because yesterday you said you don't usually hang out with each other either, but you added a member to your scooby gang" Carly said.  
"Look, I don't know your reasons for lying, but we can not be seen together" Jade said  
"Neither can we" Sam said  
"Fine, we didn't see you, you didn't see us" Jade said. They shook on those terms and went their sepperate ways.

* * *

**A/N-**

**Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre.**

**Those are the main pairings.**

**However, they are different characters where as the iCarly characters are the same.**

**So my question is do you want the same pairings?**

**Or do you want to change them based on what you found out/ are finding out about them in this particular story.**

**And you can make up your own pair names.**

**Harper/Charlotte, Lola, Chloe**

**Ben/Charlotte, Lola, Chloe**

**Jaimie/Charlotte, Lola, Chloe**

**Or you can have some slash in there.**

**I don't care.**

**I'll write anything. Just tell me what you want :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I'm going to use the names everyone is familiar with, that way no one gets confused. But they may address each other by their 'real' names.**_

* * *

The former iCarly's see the four kids about their age day after day but they don't say anything to each other. They instead pretend like they don't know each other at all. One day Freddie decided to get pizza and Jade happened to be there too. While waiting for the pizza Freddie noticed someone walk through the 'employee only' doors. Something about him was uneasy. He couldn't help but notice that Jade was looking at him also. When his pizza was ready, he walked to the front. Then the same man rushed into Jade making her pizza go flying and it landed right on Freddie.

"Dude!" Jade exclames  
"What the hell?!" Freddie said having Mason come out of him a little. Then _he_ looked him dead in the eye and _he_ knew exactly who Freddie was. Anger flashed through _his_ face and _he_ looked between Freddie and Jade who were frozen, and shoved through the crowd, out the door. It was five minutes after he left when Jade finally said something.  
"Why was he looking at you?" Jade asked. "Do you know him?"  
"That's none of your business" Freddie mumbled. Jade looked at him.  
"L.E." Jade said. Freddie felt something turn inside him. He felt like was going to throw up.  
"You know Lue Edwards?" Freddie said  
"Is that his full names?" Jade asked.  
"Yeah, I looked it up. He kills the owner of a bank and disguises himself as the owner. Then he get's the keys for the money" Freddie said  
"So then what is he doing here?" Jade asked. "In a pizza parlor in Queens?"  
"I don't know, but I have cheese and tomato sauce going down my shirt" Freddie said  
"Come on, I'll help clean you up" Jade said. She took him to the bathroom and removed his shirt. She wasn't shocked to see his toned six pack. It was expected. His arms were the size as her head, and that's without flexing.  
"So" Freddie said trying to make conversation. "Are you in a witness protection program?"  
"That's an odd way to start a conversation" Jade said. "But yes"  
"Oh" he said nodding.  
"I was on Broadway"  
"Really?" He said.  
"Yeah, I was in 13. I had to dye my hair black to become unrecognizable" Jade said  
"Me too" Freddie said  
"Really?" Jade said. "What did you do"  
"Uh, there was this webshow I did with my friends" Freddie said. Jade looked at him. She moved the bangs out of his face and looked at his face.  
"I knew I recognized you! You're from iCarly! So the others must be Carly and Sam" Jade said  
"Yeah" Freddie said. "I'm that nerdy computer dork that worked the tech of the web show"  
"You're the hottest dork I've met" Jade said cleaning cheese off of his abs. He laughed and she looked up in horror. "Did I say that out loud?"  
"Kind of" he said. "But I don't mind"  
"That's so embarrassing" she said  
"Why? You're the hottest goth I've met" Freddie said. Jade got up and held his shirt in his hands.  
"That's a little out of character for the nerd of a webshow" Jade said  
"Sometimes I become Mason without meaning to" Freddie said honestly and tried to grab his shirt, but she moved it away.  
"So do I" she said. Their faces were close and they weren't breaking eye contact. Without looking away he tried to grab his shirt.  
"I need my shirt" he said.  
"You look better without it" she said. Then they began to lean before they heard an impatient knock on the door.  
"Well that's a mood ruiner" Freddie said. He snatched his shirt and put it on. He walked out and Jade followed. She yelled at the person at the door to stay in character before rushing after Freddie.  
"So-" Jade was about to say. Freddie's phone beeped.  
"Hey, I'm about to meet Carly and Sam" Freddie said. "Wanna piss them off?"  
"Is that Mason talking or Freddie?" Jade asked  
"If it's Carly, it's Mason. If it's Sam, it's Freddie" Freddie said.  
"Let's go!" Jade said and they walked to the old tree house. The treehouse was by an abandoned house that was falling apart. There was a tire swing below. Sam could've picked the lock to the house but the treehouse was cooler, seeing as none of them ever had a backyard to have a tree house. When Freddie was going up Sam and Carly beamed, until they saw someone behind him.  
"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked  
"She's one of the girls we met" Freddie said  
"Why is she up here" Carly said  
"Because I felt like pissing you off" Freddie said. Sam got up and leaped on him. She started attacking him.  
"I know Lue Edwards" Jade said bluntly. Sam stopped immediately.  
"In fact, we saw him today" Freddie said trying to push Sam off, but she refused to move so she ended up just being on his lap.  
"You saw him?" Carly asked  
"Yeah"Jade said. "He brought me so we could warn you, and to piss you off a little"  
"What are we going to do" Carly asked  
"Hide better" Sam said  
"Don't go back to that Pizza place" Freddie said  
"Warn the others" Jade said. She grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. "See that hotel over there? Go to the top floor and knock on this number door"  
"What's gonna be there" Carly asked  
"Other victims" Jade said grabbing Freddie and pulling him down the latter.  
"What are you doing with Freddie?" Sam asked  
"Going to the hotel" Jade said  
"Why can't we all go?" Carly asked looking at Sam's face  
"You can't be seen together, remember?" Jade said. Jade pulled Freddie down and the two made their way to the hotel.  
"I don't like her" Sam said  
"You don't like anybody who likes Freddie" Carly said.  
Jade and Freddie went to the very top floor of the Elevator and she knocked on the door that said 804. Robbie opened the door.  
"Who the hell is that?" he asked. Cat came up behind him.  
"Chloe I'm going to kill you" she said. Jade gulped.  
"He's important" Jade said. She pushed Robbie out of the way and walked in with him. All hell broke loose.  
"Who is that?"  
"Why is he here?"  
"You broke the rules!"  
"I HAVE NEWS ABOUT L.E." Jade screamed. Everyone was silent immediately. "This is Freddie. He's in the witness protection program"  
"You are?" Beck asked and Freddie nodded. There was a knock on the door and Trina opened the door to reveal Sam.  
"That's Sam, she's also in the program" Jade said. "They all met L.E. before"  
"Is that why you can't be seen together?" Tori asked.  
"Yeah" Sam said  
"Even more importantly Freddie and I saw L.E. today" Jade said. The silence was deafening.  
"Where?" Harper asked finally.  
"Dave and Rico's Pizzario" Jade said  
"When?" Jamie asked  
"about an hour ago" Freddie said speaking for the first time. Someone knocked on the door again. Carly.  
"Are we all going to die?" Rebecca asked  
"No, we just have to tell somebody-" Jade said  
"I don't want to move again" Andre said. "I know what it's like moving from home to home and I don't want to go through that again"  
"Would you rather die?" Robbie asked  
"Maybe" Andre said  
"DON'T SAY THAT" Cat yelled. Her eyes were slightly watering. "We may not live together anymore but you're still my brother and I care about you. So just, don't talk like that"  
"What if they separate us this time?" Andre said.  
"Who cares? You'll be safe" Cat said  
"I can't live without you" Andre said  
"Yes you can" Cat said. "But I can't"  
"Look, I think we should go to the police" Jade said  
"We're not going to the police" Andre said  
"I agree with Harper" Beck said  
"Does anybody care about what _I_ think?" Sam asked  
"What?" Rebecca said  
"I think we should get rid of him all by ourselves" Sam said.

* * *

_**So remember you can have any pairing you want. Also for anyone who didn't like the scene between Freddie and Jade, I didn't plan that. That's just how it ended up happening.**_  
_**And Sorry for the late updates, I'll be updating a lot more often. BTW, if there are any House Of Anubis fans reading this, I made a HOA story with raenbc (awesome writer) that you should check out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once again, gonna use their Victorious names, but they'll address each other by their 'real' names. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Well how did you guys meet him?" Robbie asked.  
"Carly saw him talking to some guy about business, and we went to help her" Freddie said.  
"What about you guys?" Carly asked.  
"We went on a field trip, we were all in a group. I asked Becca to be the group chaperone, and she didn't refuse" Tori said.  
"They were going to New York... They were coming here" Trina said.  
"Well Becca said she needed money off of her card for shopping, so we waited inside when the FBI raced in. They scanned the place and Chloe noticed some guy making his way to the back to escape, so she pointed them out. There were gunshots and Ben ended up getting hit. They told everyone to stay on the ground and L.E. ran out the door. A little while later, Becca found a piece of paper with a code/password in her purse, and handed it to the police. They told us L.E. would be looking for the code, and looking for us, so we had to stay hidden"  
"We got a code too!" Carly said.  
"What are they for?" Ben asked  
"They're for the computers, to transfer money into other accounts. He can do it from home" Freddie said.  
"Wait, is L.E. a big computer dork?" Sam asked  
"I think he's a bit more dangerous than that" Andre said  
"He won't be so dangerous from inside a cell" Robbie said  
"So..." Sam said. "Do you guys want to get to know each other before we start trying to get a master criminal in jail?"  
"Well, my name is Lola Martinez" Tori said. "Right now I go by Tori Vega. I used to live in LA. I always wanted to be a performer. I love to sing and act"  
"My name is Rebecca Martin" Trina said.  
"Please go by your real name" Tori pleaded.  
"As soon as I'm allowed to change it, that is my real name" Trina said.  
"Her name is Rebecca Martinez" Tori said.  
"I want nothing more to do with your family" Trina said  
"Our family, Becca!" Tori said. "I said I was sorry"  
"But they didn't" Trina said. Tori stayed silent, as did Trina, so Beck went ahead.  
"Uh, my name is Ben Stark. I usually go by Beck now. I don't do much, I just like to chill" Beck said  
"He doesn't have much personality" Robbie said.  
"Yes he does" Jade said. "He's an ass hole"  
"Stop it, Chloe" Beck snapped.  
"You have to excuse them" Trina said. "They have a lot of sexual tension because they just broke up"  
"Shut up Rebecca!" Beck and Jade yelled.  
"Same for these two" Carly said pointing at Sam and Freddie.  
"Shut up Carly!" Sam and Freddie yelled. Trina and Carly giggled.l  
"My name is Chloe Woods" Jade said. "I was on broadway with Charlotte"  
"She's also a flirt, a tease, a slut-" Beck said  
"No one asked you" Jade said.  
"No, but you can ask the whole football team in LA and I'm sure they'll confirm those labels" Beck said. Jade threw a pillow at him which he easily blocked with his arm.  
"I'm Jamie" Robbie said. Andre sat up and mouthed/mocked what Robbie said next. "This is my parents hotel, and my loft, so while you are here you're going to follow my rules"  
"Jamie is a spoiled brat" Cat said.  
"I'm not spoiled!" Robbie countered.  
"If I had half of what you have I'd be spoiled!" Cat said  
"Well why don't you tell them about you?" Robbie asked. "Or matter of fact, I'll tell them. Both of those two over there are crazy and depressed. She's a burn out, and he's a basket case"  
"That's not true!" Cat yelled  
"I don't know, it is kind of true" Jade mumbled  
"They're not basket cases or burnouts. They're both just drug addicts" Tori said.  
"No one asked you Tori!" Andre yelled.  
"Shut up!" Carly yelled. "You all just told us your labels. And by your responses, they aren't true, so we still know nothing about you"  
"Well what do you want us to talk about?" Trina asked  
"Tell us about yourselves" Carly said. "We're all in this same situation. If we can share personal stuff with anyone it should be each other"  
Everyone stayed silent so Carly thought it was her turn to speak up.  
"When I was five, my mother died. She was in a car accident. She died. My father found out later, that she was having an affair with him. He was so heartbroken, that he was gone. He was with us, but not really there. He wouldn't talk, he would barely speak, and my brother Spencer and I pretty much had to take care of ourselves. When I was seven he decided to join the army. He was gone. When I was ten, he visited us, and he was my dad again. He called me snug bug like he did when I was five, and he was supposed to come back, but it became difficult when L.E. came around."  
"You never told us that" Sam said. Carly shrugged. Carly's story gave sam the strength to speak. She took a deep breath, and told her story. "My mom is a whore and an alcoholic. I've lost count of how many times she's been arrested. She leaves me alone so many times, and she always says she's gonna try harder, but never does. Uh my um, my dad..."  
"You can say it" Trina said.  
"He walked out on me, and I always say my favorite color is brown because it's the color of gravy but it's really because it was his favorite color" Sam said so fast it almost sounded like one word. "No one else knows that about me, but I feel so safe with you guys"  
"My dad left me too" Freddie admitted. "He took my little brother too. My mom was... broken. For a month she wouldn't eat, sleep, sometimes I thought she didn't breathe. Then one day I was in my room eating a fat cake and she burst through the door and threw it out the window. She got rid of all junk food or anything she thought was unhealthy. She got rid of all of my video games and movies because she thought they were too violent. I only got to keep Galaxy wars because my dad bought that for me. I began to go through an unhealthy obsession with Galaxy Wars but my mom didn't do anything about it. Just like I didn't do anything about her obsession with keeping me safe from every type of danger there is. That's why she's so crazy. As my obsession began to die down she just seemed to get more protective. I can't do anything now without her knowing."  
"I feel like I've been walked out on" Trina said.  
"You walked out on us!" Tori said  
"I was neglected!" Trina yelled. "Do you know what it's like to be ignored by your family? The people you're supposed to feel safe with?"  
"Becca, I-" Tori began.  
"Shut up, and let me tell my story" Trina said.  
"Lola came around, and all of a sudden I was nobody. Next to her, I was ugly. Untalented. Rejected. My own family turned their backs on me. I had no friends! People looked at me like a joke! I worked my ass off trying to be recognised like you! I tried singing! I tried dancing! I tried acting! I get the alien in the play, that doesn't even talk! Why? Because next to perfect little Lola, I can't do anything! You get EVERYTHING! I get bullshit!"  
Tori was crying. She knew her sister was angry at her, but she never expressed herself like this.  
"As soon as I'm out of the stupid program, I'm done" Trina said.  
"Becca, you will find your talent" Tori said. "I don't want to be the talented sister. I had so much pressure on me! Everyone expected everything from me. They gave me leads in everything, and that may not seem like a bad thing, but I felt like I was going to explode. They wanted me to do ten different things on one day. I just wanted to please everyone. Mom and dad signed me up for everything, and didn't notice how stressed I was! I had Drama club four days a week, glee club five days a week, dance club five days a week, soccer, cheerleading, tennis, swimming, yearbook, and I was forced into the honors society. I got three hours of sleep all night, because I'd be doing homework when I should be sleeping!"  
"I was homeless" Beck said. "Poor for twelve years of my life. Scavenging for food, renting with family until they couldn't afford us. There were days I would go without food. I once walked around for three months without shoes. My dad got sick, and we couldn't get the medicine he needed. I watched him die. Right in front of my eyes. Years later my mom got sick, but I got a job. I worked until I was able to get the money, so she's ok. But I bet none of you have been without heat in the winter. My mother finally got a job, and we were able to get a home"  
"I was abused, and abusive. I used to cut myself." Jade said. "My father would tell me I was ugly, fat. He told me I was unwanted. My mom walked out on us, and he found a way to blame me. He began to hit me. The words he said got to me. I was depressed. I wouldn't eat, I became skinny. Way too skinny. You could see my bones. Finally they took him away and put me in an orphanage. Someone actually adopted me"  
Jade began to cry. She needed a second to get herself together. Andre felt for her.  
"I didn't think I would ever be cared for. Loved. Wanted. My father always told me no one would ever want me. Once boys started paying attention to me, I didn't want to turn them down. I thought that if I did, no one else would like me. I did what they asked so they wouldn't leave me. But I know now that I have a family who will be there for me, no matter what. I ate, I stopped cutting. I became a new person. A better person"  
Beck rubbed her back wiped her tears for her.  
Robbie sat the thinking for a moment, before looking at Trina. "I know what it's like to be neglected. I don't think my parents even know my name. I had to raise myself. If I confront them about it, all they do is give me a new gadget. I asked my dad if we could go fishing like those people on tv. Instead I got an iPad. I asked my mom if we could go to a pond, feed some ducks. Instead we went shopping for a car. They think that their making up to me by giving me all the new stuff. But I don't need new stuff! I need my parents. They don't know anything about me! Did you know I was allergic to nuts? The first and only time one of them made lunch for me, they made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. All I want is a real family"  
"I know how that feels" Andre said. "When my dad died at age three, I became... Troublesome. Once when I was six, I overheard my mom talk about military school. I was scared. So I got a big bag, put some clothes and food in there, and ran away. Didn't leave a note, didn't even say goodbye. No one knew where I was. I stayed hidden. I went back home after three weeks, couldn't sustain myself on my own. It's a miracle that me, a little six year old, could survive three weeks. Plus I missed her. But when I went back, she was gone. She thought I was dead, or lost forever. Apparently I was the only thing she felt was worth living for. She killed herself, just four days before I returned home. I was put in an orphanage"  
Jade looked up and caught his eye.  
"I wasn't, and never have been, adopted. They sent me to foster home after foster home, and I never felt welcomed. They said they cared for me but they didn't. They lied! All of them! I turned to drugs. I guess it wasn't the best decision, I felt like I had nothing. Five years ago the Jones adopted me, and for the first time in years, I felt right at home. I felt love. Charlotte and her parents made me feel like I was apart of their family"  
Charlotte smiled and hugged him.  
"I was with them for four years, before the program made us split up"  
Everyone looked at Cat expectedly. She began to shake and cry. Jaimie sat next to her and gave her a hug. He hated seeing Cat this way, because he didn't usually see her this way ever. She let him hug him, which was also unusual. No one touched Cat but Andre, but she was crying so hard, she could barely speak. She had to calm down before she could say something.  
"What I'm about to say, no one knows. Not even Harper" Cat said. This was a shock to say the least. Even for Andre.  
"I thought we told eachother everything" Andre said.  
"I tried to tell you, but I was scared" Cat said  
"You don't have to be scared" Freddie said. Cat nodded.  
"When I was thirteen, s-someone raped me" Cat said. There was a mix of shock and rage on everyone's faces.  
"Who?" Beck grunted out.  
"Someone" Cat said. "It was on my birthday, and he took me out for ice cream. Then we went to some fancy restaurant. He said that the weather was too bad to drive in, and told me we were gonna have to stay in a hotel. I found out a month and two weeks later I was pregnant. Mom and dad were pissed, and had to take out money they were saving for college to pay for an abortion. But it took time, so I couldn't get it until I was four months pregnant. Only my family knew, I was able to hide it from everyone else. That thing, was a reminder of that horrible night that I had to constantly carry with me. I wanted it dead. I found a stash of marijuana that Harper was hiding, and I smoked it. Everyday. As revenge on that, that thing"  
"Was it Uncle Rod?" Andre asked as calmly as he could without meeting her eye. Cat said nothing. "On your thirteenth birthday, you and Uncle Rod went out, and didn't return until the next day. Was it Uncle Rod?"  
Andre's voice was monotone, but filled with rage. He was getting impatient.  
"WAS IT UNCLE ROD?!" Andre screamed at her.  
"Yes!" Cat choked out.  
"That sick bastard!" Andre screamed getting up. "That twisted mother fucker!"  
"Whatever you're gonna do to him, I want to help" Beck said getting up.  
"Me too" Freddie said getting up as well.  
"No, he said if I told anyone he'd kill you" Cat sobbed. "I'm scared"  
"I can't just stand here like an idiot knowing what he did to you!" Andre screamed.  
"He needs to be arrested" Robbie said getting up.  
"Not yet, wait until this.. this L.E. stuff gets cleared up" Cat said. "Please sit down"  
"Why?" Andre asked  
"Because I need my brother" Cat said. Andre took some deep breaths, and sat down. They all sat quietly. Their deepest, darkest secrets were out, floating around the loft. Then a sound disturbed the silence. A knock on the door.  
"Who's that?" Sam asked  
"I don't know, no one's been up here before besides us" Robbie said. He got up and opened the door.**  
**

* * *

_**I wouldn't do ANYTHING until this chapter was done. I hope you liked it. Remember, any pairing you want. The pairings with the most reviewed votes will become endgame... for this story.**_


	6. Up for Adoption

_**OK, so I'm not dead. Just uninspired. It's really hard for me to read and write iCarly stories and Victorious stories when both of them are ended and both ended without my OT Ps. So, I've decided that all of my stories, except for iBoarding School, are up for adoption. I figured since iBS is bacically done, I should finish it. So the stories that are up for adoption are:**_

_**iRandom**_

_**iLie with my little Smile**_

_**iAm a Witness**_

_**I'm not really sure how the whole adoption thong works, lol, I just see people do it. So if someone could kindly explain how it works that would be great. And anyone interested, PM me.**_

_**And I'll be working on iBoarding School starting tomorrow. I already have it outlined and planned out.**_

_**I'm so sorry to everyone who read those stories.**_

_**RIP Seddie**_

_**RIP Tandre**_

_**RIP Jandre (yes I can like both Tandre and Jandre)**_


End file.
